mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Buzzy Beetle
Buzzy Beetles are blue shelled, tortoise-like creatures commonly found in underground locations, such as caverns and ruins. Buzzy Beetles first appeared in Super Mario Bros. as infrequently encountered enemies. Description Buzzy Beetles have powerful shells that are powerful enough to resist fireballs. Despite their name, they resemble more of a Koopa than a beetle. Like Koopas, Buzzy Beetles will hide inside their shells when jumped on. Their shells can be used to kill other enemies and swim better. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. Buzzy Beetles first appear in World 4-2 in this game. In World 3-4, there is a False Bowser which is actually a Buzzy Beetle disguised as one. Like Koopa, Buzzy Beetles hide in their shell when jumped on. Interestingly despite a Buzzy Beetle being immune to fireballs, this one isn't immune to one. ''Paper Mario series In the first two games in the Paper Mario series, Buzzy Beetles are tough and durable. They have a high defensive but can be flipped by a jump or quake hammer attacks. After their defense has been dropped to zero, Buzzy Beetles have only four hit points. Variations of Buzzy beetles appear in the RPG series such as spiked beetles. ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8, Buzzy Beetles act as weapons in the battle minigame Glacial Meltdown, in which players use them to stun other opponents in battle. ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, Buzzy Beetles were somewhat frequent in cave levels, but almost never were found outside of a cave. Their shells are harder then Koopa-football-player armor/pads, which do succumb to Mario's Fire Flower abilities. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros. they appear only in cave levels and often are seen walking on the ceiling and when you walk underneath them they will drop down and they will roll like a Koopa Troopa Shell. Also when one is on the ground they function like Red Koopa Troopas. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, they mainly appear in the fourth level Hither Thither Hill. There is also a Big Buzzy Beetle that appears as a Mini-boss for that section. It must be taken out with a perfect Battle Spinner or POW Blocks. Other appearances Aside from making a small appearance in the Japan-exclusive anime Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!, Buzzy Beetles have been relatively obscure in mediums outside the video games. Gallery Buzzy Beetle SMB.jpg|Artwork of a Buzzy Beetle from Super Mario Bros. SMB Buzzy Beetle sprite.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' buzzybeetle.gif|''Paper Mario'' Buzzy_BeetleTTYD.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Buzzy_Beetle_Card.png|''Super Paper Mario'' BuzzyBeetleL.gif|''Super Mario World'' Trivia *Buzzy Beetles have no shell markings. *Buzzy Beetles made a cameo appearance in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. There are 2 enemies resembling it. One being a Hardhat Beetle. The other being a Terrapin. Navigation }}es:Buzzy Beetle de:Käfer it:Nella fr:Bruyinsecte ru:Жук Баззи nl:Buzzy Beetle da:Buzzy Beetle no:Buzzy Beetle Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Buzzy Beetles Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Enemies in Super Mario World Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Mario Party DS Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Mario Party 9 Category:Mario Party: Island Tour